nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed (2015)/Legends Update
The Legends Update, also known as Update 2, is a content update and patch released on December 9, 2015 for console releases of ''Need for Speed'' (2015), and was included with the PC release on March 15, 2016. The update was first teased in the third Under the Hood segment published on the official Need for Speed website on December 8, 2015.http://www.needforspeed.com/en_GB/news/under-the-hood-3 Under the Hood #3 The segment highlights feedback Ghost Games received with regards to the player's phone, the visual customisation elements of some vehicles, decals, and music. Content Awards *Three new Trophies & Achievements. **'Zero To Hero' – Win a race while driving Eddie’s car **'Eddie Is Back' – Win Eddie’s progression **'Hit The Ceiling' – Get to REP level 70 Cars *Eddie's Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (1999). Customisation *New visual customisation parts for six cars. **Dodge Challenger SRT8 (2014). **Ford Mustang (1965). **Honda Civic Type-R (2000). **Lotus Exige S (2006). **Volkswagen Golf GTI (1976). **Volvo 242 (1975). *Customisation options for brake discs and calipers. Decals *Over 200 new decals. **88 Basic Shapes **13 Gradients **20 Vector Shapes **24 Arrows **11 Paint Splats **24 Curving Shapes **3 AEM logos **45 Need for Speed Themed Gameplay *Reputation level cap increase from 60 to 70. *New Daily Challenges. *Ability to invite everyone in the current multiplayer session to an event whether or not the player is in a crew. *General bug fixes, tweaks, and improvements. Music *Three songs featured in The Need for Speed. **"Overheated" by Saki Kaskas. **"Scud" by Saki Kaskas. **"Toxic Exhaust" by Saki Kaskas. *Two songs featured in Need for Speed II. **"Menu" by Rom Di Prisco. **"Romulus 3" by Rom Di Prisco. *Two songs featured in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit. **"Aquila 303" by Rom Di Prisco. **"Sirius 909" by Rom Di Prisco. *Two songs featured in Need for Speed: High Stakes. **"Callista" by Saki Kaskas. **"Quantum Singularity" by Rom Di Prisco. *One song featured in Need for Speed: Underground. **"The Good, The Bad, The Eddie" by Jim Latham. *Two songs featured in Need for Speed: Underground 2. **"Scuzz Missile" by Tom Salta. **"The Baddest" by Tom Salta. *One song featured in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. **"I Am Rock" by Rock. *Three songs featured in Need for Speed: Carbon. **"Belt" by Ekstrak. **"Hard Drivers" by Ekstrak. **"Induction Kit" by Ekstrak. *Three songs featured in Need for Speed: ProStreet. **"Decalomania" by Junkie XL. **"Dampener Rod" by Junkie XL. **"Bezel" by Junkie XL. Story *Brand new progression thread unlocked at Rep Level 25. **Eddie and Melissa are back and ready for a new challenge in Ventura Bay. **15 new events. Wraps *Two wraps based on character cars featured in Need for Speed: Underground. **"Chad" wrap for the Toyota Supra SZ-R (1997). **"Samantha" wrap for the Honda Civic Type-R (2000). *Two wraps based on character cars featured in Need for Speed: Underground 2. **"Rachel" wrap for the Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (1999). **"Caleb" wrap for the Ford Mustang (1965). *Fourteen wraps based on character cars featured in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. **"Big Lou" wrap for the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution MR (2008). **"JV" wrap for the Dodge Viper SRT (2014). **"Sonny" wrap for the Volkswagen Golf GTI (1976). **"Kira" wrap for the Mercedes-AMG GT (2014). **"Taz" wrap for the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution MR (2008). **"Webster" wrap for the Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (2013). **"Victor" wrap for the Toyota Supra SZ-R (1997). **"Baron" wrap for the Porsche Cayman GT4 (2015). **"Ronnie" wrap for the Mercedes-AMG GT (2014). **"Ming" wrap for the Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 (2014). **"Jade" wrap for the Ford Mustang GT (2015). **"Izzy" wrap for the Mazda RX-7 Spirit R (2002). **"Razor" wrap for the Ford Mustang GT (2015). **"Earl" wrap for the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution MR (2008). *One wrap based on character cars featured in Need for Speed: Carbon. **"Angie" wrap for the Dodge Challenger SRT8 (2014). *Four wraps based on character cars featured in Need for Speed: ProStreet. **"Karol Monroe" wrap for the Ford Mustang GT (2015). **"Nate Denver" wrap for the Ford Mustang Boss 302 (1969). **"Ray Krieger" wrap for the BMW M3 E92 (2010). **"Ryo" wrap for the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution MR (2008). References